The Clown (Monster Kid episode)
The Clown is the eleventh episode of Monster Kid. Plot Synopsis Max, Dennis, Daisy, Zoey, Trixie and Andy are at the mercy of Tickles the Clown as they are trapped in his funhouse. Plot Max wakes up and finds himself, Dennis, Daisy, Zoey, Trixie and Andy in a strange looking atrium filled with circus and carnival stuff, strapped to chairs as their captor reveals to be Tickles the Clown, a clown-themed villain who was to "have some fun" with the kids. He kidnapped them by filling their homes with knockout gas and brought them to his funhouse. Tickles says that he plans to teach the kids how fun clowns are. Suddenly, the sound of a horn honks and Tickles sends each of the kids in a different location in the funhouse. In Max's room, Tickles' voice is heard on a clown voice box and annouce the incoming happy face torture, which is a form of hypnosis as Max is forced to watch a video of a a happy face in front of hypnotic swirls, forcing him to have a grin on his face with his teeth showing as some form of paralysis. Luckily, Max manages to resist the happy face hypnosis, breaks free from the chair and destroys the screen. However, Tickles' voice booms over the speaker, saying that the fun isn't over yet. Suddenly, a large rocket with a clown face pops out of the screen and pointed at Max, but he gets out of the way and runs into the hallway. Max encounters Tickles face to face, but the clown defies gravity and walks onto the ceiling, unable to be touched by Max. As a chase ensues with Tickles constantly Max and the laws of physics by running through weird optical illusions as Max would eventually make his way back to the atrium. Moments later, Max heard Daisy screaming, which leads him to go to a room where she and Dennis are strapped to tables while their armpits are being tickled by feathers until Max frees his siblings. In the meantime, they free Trixie and Andy from a chamber filled with laughing gas, then walk into a room where Zoey is strapped to a wheel that keeps spinning until Trixie turns off the controls freeing Zoey in the process as she, Max and the others make their way to the hallway, trying to find a way to escape. As they ran for an exit, Max and the others encounter some obstacles like a tickling feather forest, water balloons and a few hypnotic smile screens, eventually returning to the atrium again. Tickles appears, saying they must get back to their seats, pulls out an army of teddy bears from his pocket and commands them to attack as Max fights them while the others try to found a way out. However, Zoey, Dennis, Daisy, Trixie and Andy get confronted by Tickles, who uses a organ grinder to make them dance uncontrollably. Characters Main Characters *Max Stewart *Dennis Stewart *Daisy Stewart *Zoey Wilson *Trixie Deleon *Andy Deleon Minor Characters *Mary Stewart *Dr. Harold Stewart *Megan Stewart *Jerry Deleon *Alina Deleon Antagonists *Tickles the Clown **Teddy Bear Army Quotes Transcript Trivia Gallery Max Stewart.png|Max "Z" Stewart Dennis Stewart.png|Dennis Stewart Daisy Stewart.png|Daisy Stewart Zoey Wilson.png|Zoey Wilson Trixie Deleon.png|Trixie Deleon Sketch-1571437752561.png|Andy Deleon Tickles the Clown.png|Tickles the Clown Category:Monster Kid Category:Monster Kid episodes Category:GodzillaVerse Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Episodes